Café con Canela
by GabriellaNivans
Summary: ESTE FIC ES PARTICIPANTE PARA EL RETO DEL MES DE ABRIL DEL GRUPO RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR. Piers Nivans, es joven que frecuenta un café todos los días para disfrutar de la vista que tiene en aquel lugar que ha seleccionado, pero una mañana recibirá una sorpresa, mientras bebe su café con canela


**ESTE FIC ES PARTICIPANTE PARA EL RETO DEL MES DE ABRIL DEL GRUPO RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR**

**Capítulo Único**

**R**ecuerdo el día en que te conocí en aquel lugar estabas bebiendo una taza de café caliente sin importar las condiciones climatológicas que se dieran en la ciudad, mientras reías y sonreías sin parar por los comentarios que hacia su novia. Lamentablemente, nunca nos llegaríamos a conocer por nuestros diferentes horarios y circulo social que teníamos ambos, por lo que, me conformaba con solo escucharte y mirarte desde mi asiento.

Entendía que no me harías caso porque era invisible para ti. No te culpaba en lo absoluto puesto que, no te interesaban los hombres ni mucho menos que tuvieran una diferencia notable en edad.

Mi rutina se había convertido un poco emocionante desde ese entonces deje de tener la misma vida monótona que llevaba previamente, la cual consideraba aburrida. Todos los días solía frecuentar un gimnasio y posteriormente pasaba por una taza de café frio a fin de regresarme a mi apartamento.

Te agradezco el darle una pequeña chispa a mi vida aburrida.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro salía de aquel gimnasio como toda mañana a temprana hora, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban dormidas o a punto de ir a su trabajado; en mi caso solía trabajar por las tardes debido a que, solía desempeñarme como asesor.

Subí a mi coche para marcharme al café que frecuentaba desde los últimos seis meses. No quería perderme la visita de mi _crush, _aunque sabía que no iba ir sólo sino con sus amigos o su novia.

Suspiró.

Era doloroso no poder acercarte hacia un hombre que te interesaba porque en esta época aún existía una discriminación fuertemente hacia la homosexualidad y podías terminar en el hospital por un pleito ocasionado. Mi papá me aconsejaba alejarme y evitar cualquier tipo de contacto sin antes conocer a la persona previamente he seguido su consejo para no ser otra victima más que salen en las noticias norteamericanas cada día.

Pero, en ocasiones fragmentaba el consejo para darme un poco de libertad no podía estar viviendo con miedo, esto impediría mi manera de relacionarme con otras personas, por lo tanto, hacia caso omiso en ciertas situaciones, un claro ejemplo era el hombre del café, era irresistible no pensar en el cada segundo que pasaba en mi vida.

Sin percatarme llegue al café. Bien, nada saldrá mal porque estaré distraído con una buena lectura y un café frio como solía pedir en este verano caluroso; estacioné el coche cercas de la entrada principal del lugar, miré a mi alrededor sino había señales del famoso _crush _que tenía, pero aún no ha llegado debían ser apenas las 9:30 a.m. Él, visitaba el café entre las 9.35 a 9.50 de la mañana para disfrutar de una plática matutina con su novia.

Para no levantar sospechas opte por bajarme del coche e ir pidiéndome mi café, mientras esperaba. Esto era una estupidez, Piers Nivans esperando ver a un hombre que nunca le haría caso, aunque fuera el único ser humano en el planeta, una locura más para añadir a mi lista.

En cuanto, ingrese al café escuche el sonido de una campanita. La joven que se encontraba en el mostrador me conocía un poco por unas conversaciones que hemos tenido referente al clima, los malos clientes e inclusive ella llegó a coquetearme un día, pero tuve que rechazarla por obvias razones.

—Buenos días, Sharon —salude amablemente.

La joven sonrió.

—Puntual como siempre, Nivans —bromeó la chica—. ¿Vas a ordenar lo mismo de siempre?

Asentí.

Mi pedido de cada día constaba en un café latte chai frio acompañado de un sándwich de pollo con papás, era mi desayuno después de haber ido al gimnasio a entrenar un poco.

—Claro que sí —respondí.

Sharon proceso la orden para pagar una cantidad de quince dólares. Una vez, hecho el pago fue en búsqueda de mi lugar favorita, el cual se ubicaba cercas de la ventana donde podía ver el reflejo de mi _crush. _

En la espera de mi pedido me concentraba en una lectura que me fue recomendada por mi superior para poder controlar un poco mis emociones en el trabajo por un incidente que hubo cuando no acaté bien una petición por involucrar mis emociones personales.

Pasé de página del libro para seguir leyendo sobre _inteligencia emocional. _Mi superior esperaba un poco de autocontrol en mi persona, sé que podía desatarme salvajemente cuando no me parecía algo de acuerdo por mi tiempo que estuve en la escuela militar; el trato que recibía era para pensar con la mente fría ni no considerar las emociones que pudieran resultar por la decisión escogida.

De pronto, salí de mis pensamientos para alzar mi mirada y encontrarme con el famoso _crush, _luciendo un traje de vestir color negro con una corbata roja haciendo resaltar su piel, woah este hombre sabía como captar toda mi atención desde el primer instante.

Pude observar que eligió el mismo lugar de siempre para esperar a su amada novia. Esa mujer debía de tener demasiada suerte para salir con un hombre así, debía de tener una calidad de vida mejor que yo, por lo que, veo. No obstante, podría estar equivocado porque las apariencias engañaban.

—Piers Nivans —exclamó Sharon, mientras acercaba mi pedido hacia una mesa.

Deje el libro sobre la mesa.

Me enfocaba en no mirar hacia aquel hombre de traje para no causar un mal entendido ni mucho menos un momento vergonzoso enfrente de él. Por otra parte, Sharon trataba de disimular su risa porque ella entendía seguramente mi situación actual, sé que en ocasiones no podía ocultar ciertas emociones porque eran complicadas de esconder como la irá o el amor hacia otra persona.

—Gracias, Sharon —susurré.

Ella me dedico un guiño.

—Provecho y que disfrute su comida —comentó la joven.

Le di las gracias a Sharon.

Regrese a mi lugar para disfrutar de un pequeño desayuno y disfrutar de la vista hermosa que tenía enfrente de mí. Asimismo, fingiré estar leyendo el libro que pidió mi superior para no levantar ninguna sospecha y mirar aquel hombre tan apuesto.

Cada día trataba de hallar la manera de no verme sospecho para imaginarme una vida ficticia a lado de aquel hombre. Siempre me cuestionaba ¿Cómo era su personalidad exactamente? Una cosa es lo que observábamos de otras personas sin antes conocerlas.

He aprendido que antes de entablar un noviazgo debes de conocer bastante a la persona porque puede resultar una cajita de sorpresa y terminara decepcionante; en el pasado me ha sucedido con otros muchachos.

Le di un sorbo a mi café.

Comencé a disfrutar mi desayuno antes de hacer otras actividades que tenía pendiente, y por supuesto papá llamará para llevarme a comprar productos que le hicieron falta a la tía Helen, esperaba que esto último no sucediera no tenía el humor adecuado y terminaría explotando como ayer en mi trabajo.

De pronto, la campanita de la cafetería comenzó a sonar por los clientes que comenzaban a ingresar para pedir su dotación de café tras haber llegado a sus empleos. Entre la multitud que llegó apareció la novia de aquel hombre, ahora vestía unos jeans con roturas de color claro, zapatillas y una blusa color gris.

La mujer se acercó a saludarlo de beso y abrazo. Mi corazón termino rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, mi ilusión termino siendo destrozado al darme cuenta que mis intentos no resultarían —en el día que decidiera declararle mis sentimientos—, dejaré de soñar y me enfocaré a la realidad que me rodeaba.

Volví a darle un sorbo a mi café.

Retomé la lectura pendiente que tenía, pero, me fue difícil concentrarme por el sonido constante del celular debían ser mensajes de la compañía telefónica para cambiarme de plan.

**De papá a Piers**

**Tenemos un 2340 en casa, y es urgente.**

Caray, si era una emergencia familiar. Deje lo que estaba haciendo para darle prioridad al accidente de mamá, era increíble que le haya pasado eso solamente espero que esté bien.

**E**n los siguientes días fueron demasiados atareados en lo personal. No tuve ninguna oportunidad de dedicarme un tiempo para mí, debido a que, estuve cuidando a mamá después de su trágico accidente, mientras limpiaba nuestro hogar, sin embargo, ella se percató que deje de hacer ciertas actividades, por lo que, me otorgo la oportunidad de darme un día de libertad.

Aquel día de libertad pensaba en aprovecharlo de la mejor forma posible. Obviamente no asistiría al gimnasio como cada día porque se había vencido la membrecía mensual que tenía, y en estos momentos no tenía presupuesto para solventarla porque prefería invertir parte de mi sueldo en visitar la cafetería de siempre.

Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber sobre aquel hombre que me traía vuelto loco desde el momento en que cruzamos nuestras miradas ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? ¿Habrá notado mi ausencia? Nah, imposible nadie solía extrañarme después del todo porque para mis _crush _soy invisible.

Dejé mi auto en el mismo lugar de siempre. Mis manos sudaban de nerviosismo aunado a que no sabía lo que encontraría adentro, bueno al menos con el hombre que me traía como un maniático, sin mas rodeos ingrese a la cafetería para escuchar el sonido de la campanita y encontrarme con aquel hombre leyendo el mismo libro que mi superior me ordeno.

Una perfecta oportunidad para platicar del tema sin demostrar interés sentimental.

Sólo era una ilusión…

Despeje mi mente para ordenar lo mismo de siempre, sin embargo, cuando llegue al mostrador Sharon me informó que alguien había pagado mi pedido por anticipación.

—¿En serio? —cuestioné.

Sharon asintió con la cabeza.

—No, esperaba eso —repliqué —. ¿De casualidad…?

Fui interrumpido por Sharon.

—El hombre de traje gris —susurró Sharon—. No puedo creer que aquel símbolo sexual sea un desperdicio de hombre, pero cada quien sus gustos.

Alzó una ceja.

Sharon me hizo una indicación para mirar hacia la derecha donde puede encontrarme con el famoso _crush; _parpadeo repetitivamente ¿era posible? Imposible, nadie me invitaba a una cita o pagaba algo por mí desde hace un buen tiempo.

—Debe ser una broma — dije atónito.

—Si quisiera jugarte una broma hubiera sido peor —comentó Sharon

El silencio se interpuso entre los dos por la visita del gerente. Todo se volvió tan aburrido y monótono.

— ¿Va agregar algo más? —preguntó Sharon.

—No — respondí.

Sorprendido enfoque mi mirada hacia el hombre de traje gris tenía mi oportunidad para solamente conocer su nombre o simplemente darle las gracias por el pago de mi pedido.

Con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa logré acércame. No tenía la menor idea por las palabras que le diré.

—Oh, no te había visto —comentó el hombre, mientras dejaba el libro la mesa—. Me da gusto verte esta mañana, ¿te sucedió algo? Creía que no te volvería a ver.

Alzó una ceja extrañado.

¿Acaso fue para decirme que me extraño porque tiene sentimientos por mí? O planea decirme otra cosa más terrible. No le di mucha importancia porque no tenía nada que perder, así que, cogí asiento en la misma donde se encontraba mi _crush. _

—Tuve unos problemas familiares —dije seriamente.

—Una disculpa por no ser educado contigo —volvió a decir el _crush _—. No me he presentado.

Por dios, ¿realmente sucedía? Parecía un sueño porque esto nunca me ha sucedido después del todo conoceré su nombre y me quitaré la duda existencial que me atormentaba.

—Cierto, no había notado ese hecho —dije tímidamente.

Pude notar un leve sonrojo en mi _crush_.

—Nunca suelo estar nervioso —comentó.

Tendré que tener la iniciativa para evitar que el momento colapsará trágicamente.

—No se preocupe, empiezo yo primero —replique—. Mi nombre es Piers Nivans, es un gusto conocerlo.

Extendí mi mano.

—El mío es Chris Redfield —dijo él.

Nuestras manos se juntaron para dar un saludo, y ambos rápidamente la apartamos debido a que, Sharon apareció con el pedido interrumpiendo el momento que tardamos en romper un poco el hielo.

—Siento por interrumpir, pero traigo sus pedidos —dijo Sharon, mientras dejaba la comida sobre la mesa.

Sharon se retiró rápido para darnos un poco de privacidad. Aquella joven aparentaba ser como mi hermana de menor, igual de entrometida con mis asuntos sentimentales siempre estaba cuestionándome sobre mis relaciones con los muchachos que solía conocer y hasta llegaba a pedirme fotos sobre los momentos románticos que teníamos, toda una locura, por cierto.

—Chris, quiero agradecerte por haber pagado mi desayuno —comenté con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él dio un sorbo a su café.

—De hecho, no tienes que agradecerme lo hice porque quería entablar una conversación contigo desde hace tiempo y no hallaba la manera de hacerlo —replicó Chris.

Ahora comprendía ciertas actitudes tomadas por él en semanas atrás. En ciertas ocasiones nuestras miradas se encontraban o simplemente solíamos encontrarnos saliendo el café en el estacionamiento.

—Buena técnica conquistando mi estomago primero —bromeó —. Una forma fácil de atraerme, nada mal Chris. Has dado en el blanco.

Chris soltó una ligera risa por mi comentario.

—Vaya, eres tan divertido —dijo él—. Por cierto, quería entregarte el libro que dejaste aquel día que saliste corriendo. Pensaba que no te volvería a ver para dártelo y lo estuve cuidando por ti.

Él me hizo entrega del libro que estaba leyendo días atrás. No recordaba haberlo dejado en el café aquel día porque era cuidadoso con mis pertenencias, aunque se pudo dar la posibilidad de haberlo olvidado por las prisas que tenía para ver a mamá después del accidente que tuvo.

—Muchas gracias, ni recordaba que lo había olvidado por las prisas que tenía —comenté.

—Me intriga saber ¿Por qué leías sobre inteligencia emocional? —cuestionó Chris—. Es un tema usado en las empresas para que sus trabajadores controlen sus emociones con los cambios que planean hacer, ya sea por un nuevo jefe o el objetivo que perseguían cambio por el mercado.

Quedé sorprendido parecía que Chris conocía demasiado sobre el tema porque hacia énfasis en la parte humana de las empresas. Vaya, nunca pensé que él supiera sobre esto aunado a que, era extraño encontrar a una persona que supiera sobre la inteligencia emocional.

—No es por darme el placer de una lectura como está sino mi superior me ordeno leerlo porque no controlo mis emociones —respondí—. Acostumbro a ser explosivo cuando veo que todo no se está llevando a cabo como lo planeo — tengo una pregunta para usted ¿Cómo es que sabe del tema? Casi nadie conoce sobre esto.

En esta ocasión le di un mordisco a mi sándwich para esperar la respuesta de Chris.

—Fácil de responder, trato con personas cada día de mi vida puesto que soy entrenador y capitán en la BSAA debo de hacer que puedan controlar sus emociones en el campo de batalla para evitar una baja. Obviamente sabrás sobre lo que hacemos ¿cierto? — dijo Chris.

Creía que escupiría el café que estaba bebiendo en estos instantes porque era imposible que tratará con el legendario Chris Redfield. Todo este tiempo estuve enamorándome de una leyenda y no lo sabía; él tenía una historia demasiado larga y trágica por lo que, conocía en los noticieros y redes sociales.

Siempre lo admiré por su trabajo por la manera en que solía motivar y trabajar con las personas aunado a que, planeaba a unirme a su equipo, sin embargo, mamá lo impidió por motivos que no quisiera decir.

—De hecho, sí — respondí—. Estuve investigando sobre su organización cuando salí del ejercito para unirme, pero mamá impidió que lo hiciera.

—Es común escuchar tu respuesta, les preocupa perderlos en cualquier misión porque el campo de batalla es complicado por las amenazas que nos enfrentamos —dijo Chris —, no es fácil estar con un arma sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedes perder la vida en el cumplimiento.

Esas ultimas palabras fueron fuertes. Algunas personas creían que era sencillo estar luchando contra una amenaza, sin embargo, era diferente la realidad en todo momento tienes la incertidumbre de no conocer lo que sucederá y casi nadie estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—Lo comprendo — dije.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué le pareció el café? —pregunto curiosamente Chris.

Alzó una ceja.

No me había percatado que era otro café que estaba consumiendo al que normalmente pidió. Sí, Chris no lo hubiera mencionado jamás me daría cuenta de la diferencia, además si me hizo un tipo de brujería para caer a sus pies no sería necesario porque ya estaba cayendo todo para entregarle mi corazón.

—Delicioso, me gusta el toque con canela —comenté—. No suelo pedir café negro porque es amargo y no tan dulce, pero la canela le da otro toque diferente haciéndolo dulce.

Pude ver una sonrisa de su parte.

—¿Acaso es su café favorito? — pregunté.

—Tal vez sí o tal vez no —respondió Chris.

Juegos mentales, ya los extrañaba en mi vida.

—Vaya adivinanza —replique.

Él rio.

—Háblame sobre ti, o mejor dime ¿Cuál sería tu cita ideal? —dijo Chris.

—No andas con rodeos, Chris —argumenté —. Una cena o una ida al cine. No pido mucho porque me gusta estar con la persona que quiero y pasar tiempo con ella; y no importa que sea una salida a caminar o algo pequeño. Lo importante es la intención.

No quería hacerme falsas ilusiones porque siempre que me hacían esa pregunta solía cambiar de tema al no buscar una relación sería. La mayoría de los chicos que trataban de ligarme buscaban una sola cosa y era "sexo", si como lo he dicho, nadie quería tener un noviazgo formal sino ir a lo que más deseaban aquel placer pecaminoso deseando a otras personas que no les correspondían.

—Entonces, no necesito invertir para estar a tu lado —comentó Chris—. Me agradas, Piers —. Desde que te vi por primera vez quería acercarme, pero no encontraba una oportunidad y no quería que pensarás otra cosa. Mi hermana me aconsejo que lo hiciera pronto porque podría perder la oportunidad, pero tengo un gran dilema ¿estás en una relación? Si, es así puedo alejarme y no volver.

Parpadeo varias veces, el legendario Chris Redfield me estaba proponiendo salir con él. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar porque nunca antes alguien se había tomado la molestia de pedirme una relación un poco formal como él lo hacía.

—Estoy soltero —replique —, pero si me gustaría tener una cita contigo en un futuro.

Él se sonrojo demasiado por mi respuesta.

Lo que estuve esperando por meses se hizo realidad después de todo. En el pasado no me había pasado algo como esto, mis conquistas solían provenir de antros que frecuentaba con mis amigos o en el gimnasio que visitaba, pero en la cafetería pude encontrar a una persona que realmente le interesaba de otra manera que no fuera sexual; creía que ya no existían hombres.

—Eso es genial, pásame tu número de celular para estar en contacto —comentó Chris alegremente.

Intercambiamos nuestros números celulares para estar en constante comunicación. Finalmente podría regresar a casa diciendo que un hombre me tomo en serio para una relación.

El haber encontrado está cafetería me ayudo a romper una barrera que tenía establecida, acostumbraba a ser tímido con la persona que me gustaba, por lo que, evitaba no acercarme por el temor de hacer una ridiculez. Sin embargo, Chris me dio la confianza que me hacia falta a pesar de conocer en unos pocos minutos ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Logré tener una cita con mi _crush y_ casi nadie logra cumplir aquella meta en su vida porque resultan ser incompatibles o tienen diferentes gustos.

Lo único que pedía era no fracasar en esta relación que posiblemente se vaya dando para continuar disfrutando una taza de café con canela.


End file.
